Not Only A Bodyguard
by Aaron-kun
Summary: Thalia Grace, a famous actress, needs a bodyguard. Castor Demos, a hired gun, isn't looking for a job. Demos is hired to protect Miss Grace at all cost from this secret admirer. It's just another job or maybe not? AU
1. Miss Grace's Secret Admirer

**A/N: I was super bored so I made an Alternate Universe thingy again. So, Thalia Grace, Ms. Queen of Punk, is now an actress with a crazy secret admirer. Castor Demos, an OC and an usual immortal, is a gun for hire or Mr. Tough Guy. He looking for a regular old job. This is OTP of mine with Thalia and Castor. Aphrodite isn't easing up on them and forced me to write this. Castor and Thalia are now the spotlight light duo. The other characters will make appearances like Percy and Annabeth as Castor and Thalia's best friends. Percy is Castor's. You'll guess who's Thalia's best friend, Annabeth. Some characters are just characters for this story so don't think I'm going use them in upcoming stories. They're just people filling in. It's your regular action and drama story. Rating M because some sex would in it. So watch out. **

**Aaron**

**Let's begin with Chapter 1: Miss Grace's ****Secret Admirer **  


* * *

Miss Grace was goddess among these mortals. She was beautiful. Her eyes were as blue as sky. Her hair was an onyx black. Thalia Grace was truly a sight as she was daughter of Jennifer Grace, a legendary actress, and Harrison 'Zeus' King, a well known producer. She was one of most favorable actresses in the world. Fan mail is always going towards her address. Lately, she has been some strange ones with no return address. Her manager, Drake Richardson, has told her about getting a bodyguard for her own protection. Drake didn't know what to do. Miss Grace was one of those people that didn't care much about her life when it came to her career. Her best friend, Annabeth Chase, a famous architect, has also agreed that she should have some sort of security with her.

The sun rose once again. A beautiful dark haired woman lay in her queen sized bed. The dark haired woman thought of how lonely her bed was. Her cell phone was ringing as it wasn't going to have any news about who was slacking her. There was so many enemies that you could make as one of the wealthiest people in world. Thalia didn't want to count them. A knock was heard, but she didn't reply to it. She rolled over onto her stomach. Hopefully they might leave, but she knew that wouldn't happen. She hated those people so much. She could get herself ready. She could make her own breakfast. She could do so many things without her maids, butlers, and chefs. She didn't want to think about what floor she was on. That stupid fear was still haunting her. Her fear of heights was there since she couldn't remember. Everyone made a joke with it. Her father's nickname was compared to her fear of heights. Zeus was the name of the Greek god of skies.

The actress sighed, "Why couldn't I have a normal life? A normal job? No mansion on the coast. A life was including the right man and our future."

Another knock, louder than the previous one, was heard as a voice played. "Miss Grace, are you awake? Mr. Richardson is here. Miss Grace?"

Thalia didn't want to reply. She wanted to stay in her room until her prince charming comes for her and take her away.

Thalia rolled her eyes and thought, '_Yeah right._'

"Thalia, babe, came out we got busy schedule today. The maid will be in a moment to help you." Another voice called.

Drake was trying. That was a classic to hear. Thalia tried not to laugh, but it was too priceless. She pulled away the covers as the door and whatever the name of the maid came in. She was petite. All Thalia could admit was she felt sort of sorry for the small maid.

"Good morning, Miss Grace." The maid smiled.

Thalia couldn't help but smile at the maid, "Good morning."

When Thalia come down from her room, the head butler, Ronald Wilkinson V, and Drake were talking about what type of security should have been chose. Drake was pushing this paperwork that he got from his friend. A picture of a blonde was in the folder, but that was the only thing that Thalia saw. She was in a black jean jacket, a navy blue tee, and black jeans. Her hair was above her shoulders. It was almost a Bob cut, but it wasn't. Her black heels were one inch. She looked like a runway model. The guys' eyes were brightened up. Drake cleared his throat. He looked at his outdated watch. Thalia laughed slightly. It was definitely outdated.

"Good morning, Thalia." Drake smiled.

She nodded. She went to sit at the counter, where a plate of jet breakfast was sitting. She felt like wanting to be a regular person and eat in peace then a million people just watching her eat. She felt something that hadn't felt in awhile, jealousy. After her breakfast, Thalia and Drake went to television station for her interview and then the studio told hem that they could use the back room for interview of her own. Thalia looked over herself in the mirror. The makeup girl kept on doing her makeup, but she was already done. There isn't anymore perfection that makeup girl had to do.

"Hey, Miss Grace, you're on five." A knock announced.

"Thank you, Roger." Thalia smiled falsely.

"No problem, Miss Grace. Mr. Richardson is coming in." Roger's voice said.

Drake's voice called, "Thanks, Roger. Now, don't let that paparazzi get in here."

"Yes, Mr. Richardson," Roger's voice replied.

"Now, now get moving." Drake's voice laughed. "Thalia, sweetheart, can I come in?"

"Go for it." Thalia smiled happily.

The door opened with Drake smiling. He didn't look surprise at her appearance. She always looked beautiful. She was always a doll with whatever she had to do with that day. He was that person to tell her what she looked like.

"You look gorgeous as always." He smiled.

Thalia rolled her eyes like she didn't know that.

"The interview is mine." Thalia demanded as she wasn't afraid of this admirer of hers. "I don't care about him or her for this interview, but if they're watching then I really don't care."

Yes, I see your point, Miss Grace. Drake grinned.

The makeup girl stopped adjusting every little detail on Thalia's person. She left. Thalia looked at herself as if thinking she was real life Barbie doll. She rolled her eyes. Definitely, she had the crazy Barbie life already. She doesn't like when she looked this because this is truly her. She likes so much different things than what she says to the paparazzi, but come on when you're at this level you can't tell them much.

"Let's go." Thalia strutted to the door. '_I only hope God is watching because I don't want death to come._'

Castor Demos was only good when it came to the job. No one knew that his work was his life. His services aren't cheap. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back. His ocean colored eyes had this look that never came off. His poker face wasn't beat. The previous guy that was in front of him came out mumbling. It couldn't really be that hard to a job when your requirements aren't what the person needs.

"She's an idol. Yeah right. She's a bitch." The previous guy kept muttering.

After a few times working with the FBI or CIA, you learn how to doings that normal people couldn't do if you had to put them in a room. He wasn't surprised of his muttering. Castor kind of enjoyed when people were angry because they say things that normal times they wouldn't. He was here for his buddy, who didn't feel like coming. This was their job, but the interview was all his. A man came out to usher interviewees.

"Mr. Demos, if you don't mind, come with me." He said overconfidently.

Castor nodded as the man walked back inside as he followed. It was a simple room with two chairs and a couch. It looked as if the previous users were rehearsing in that room. It was plenty room for all of the actors or whoever would be in the room. A dark haired woman sat in the chair across from him. Her bright blue eyes glared at him. He wasn't moving any of his facial muscles because it wouldn't be good. She looked as if she just gave up hope, which to Castor was probably what she had done. He was last one in the hall.

"Mr. Demos, have a seat?" She smiled falsely.

He nodded. She was beautiful. He couldn't stop watching her moments, the way held the pen tightly, and why she reminded him of someone. He never met her before, but his best friend's girlfriend was her girlfriend. She reminded him of Annabeth when she got mad at him or Percy. Maybe he didn't need to bring that up. She checked over a file that the man gave her with his name on it.

"Why do you think you have the skills to my bodyguard?" Thalia asked venomously.

He didn't stir. His golden locks were distracting. His eyes had perfectly portrayed the ocean in them. He simply leaned towards her. Thalia hoped that she wasn't blushing, but her face was getting hot. Drake watched the man. Castor Demos wasn't backing up.

He smirked with his pearly whites. "I am what you require, Miss Grace."

Thalia lost her breath for a moment. It was different that he didn't even need to do anything to her. She felt so different with him. She didn't think to breathe. She inhaled and exhaled. That didnt do anything to stop what her heart was speeding faster and faster. This man did this to her, but how. Thaloa had her share of 'princes', but no one of them were taking her for adventure. Luke Castellan, another child actor and one of her best friend, got together with her, but he was cheating behind her back. Leo Valdez, a mechanic who worked on her limousine, was another failed relationship. Tyson Watterson, a marine biologist, was a blind date that Annabeth and Percy got her to go to. Her and this Castor Demos guy didn't have anything for each other. Thalia could admit that he was hot, but she knew they wouldn't work out. The paparazzi would have fool's gold when they get the story of her and him. It would ruin her. She couldn't get near a guy with the paparazzi going after them. Thalia mentally sighed.

"You're hired." Drake stood gave out his hand.

"Thank you." Castor smiled more brightly and took the man's hand.

"Thank you for putting your life before Miss Grace's life." Drake smiled.

"It's just business." Castor said calmly keeping his face on while thinking about Thalia's response.

It was strange. She was cold, but she was thoughtful. The man started talking about when Castor needed to be at the set at this time.

"How about write out her whole schedule?" He said as he got confused each time his mouth opened.


	2. The Job Flowing Up In The Air

Castor walked from his car, a red 2010 Ford Mustang GT, to the café's doors to meet with his friend, Percy. He wasn't much for small talk and Percy knew this. A jet haired man was sitting at a table on farthest side of café. Castor wasn't surprised by this. Percy is one of those guys that didn't care where he sat. The jet haired best friend looked up from a menu and saw the blonde. He waved him over and Castor rolled his eyes. His best friend was always a Drama Queen.

"Hey man. How ya been?" He smiled as his ocean-colored eyes brightened.

"Not bad, Kelp Face."

"That's good. That's very good." Percy said while going back to the menu.

His best friend was a marine biologist. Percy, since they were kids, was interested in the ocean. Castor smiled at his friend's obliviousness. He was the one not to pick up what was really happening around him.  
Percy came to the orphanage to help his mother, Sally. Castor thought of Sally as the mother he never had. Sally was thinking to adopt Castor at the age of seven because she knew his and her son's status of best friends. Percy and Castor are still close and doesn't hold anything back. All they were seen as very close brothers. Castor was thankful for Percy and Sally's kindness. He might not been able to live without them. He grinned as the memories of playing with Percy at the orphanage as well as for their graduation from high school.

"So," Percy put down the menu with an air of seriousness, which didn't fit him very well, "did you get the job?"

"Perc, seriousness doesn't fit you at all." Castor smirked.

"I asked you a question, young man." His pointer began to move in a motion that most adults would use against their scolded child. Castor and he laughed at it as it was nothing.

"Wow, who knew this guy has a heart." Percy jumped and collided with Castor while patting his head. "Mr. Tin Man isn't really made out of tin then he actually has a heart up in there."

"Shut it, Kelp Face." Castor said.

"Mr. Tin Man isn't so happy that he got the job when everyone is turned down." Percy grinned. "Is she pretty?"

"Now, Perc, you're the childish one, now." Castor smirked.

"Who is she?"

"Thalia Grace." Castor said plainly as if it was truly nothing, but a job.

"She's hot." The marine biologist gasped.

"This is coming from the one that's engaged." Castor shook his head. "Annabeth really desires you, now."

"I'm not in love with Thalia Grace." Percy said her name with more effect.

"Why you think I am?" Castor questioned.

It has been a couple hours since he saw her, but he knew love wasn't the feeling. Castor did have a crush on her once, but that was when he was younger. None of that was truly real as well as what he actually felt. He didn't have much of those feelings now. He sighed.

"Maybe, this wasn't a good idea." He muttered.

Thalia sighed. After all of that, why did it have been that one? She didn't want to think that he would make her like this. Unlike that morning, she felt as paranoid as those monodies of Greece. Thalia couldn't stop thinking about her newly required bodyguard. He was serious, but she knew that wasn't truly him. He hid behind some mask that wouldn't be there without some reason. The dark haired actress wanted to help, but she didn't know anything about. That entire folder was on his jobs of protecting celebrities alike. His training was with the Police Academy, CIA, and the FBI. Thalia was thinking he had a girlfriend. She felt anger from that thought. She couldn't jealous of those women. Those words were the only thing that she actually remembered he said. He leaned towards and his breath was against her. A smirk appeared and his words ran through her head, _I am what you require, Miss Grace_. She went through everything that been said with Castor. He was her protector. He was her bodyguard and nothing more.

The question of what the paparazzi would think of this popped into her head. She wanted to be a scare child to crawl into her blankets and forget about this monster to get her. She sighed again.

"What's the matter with me? He's hot, but I can't think that way." Thalia said to herself. "It wasn't as if I can just run and be expected to live a normal life off of the bat."

It wasn't like she could just go and hide and get rid of this life. She never wanted a life of fame. She wanted be a real person. She wasn't some poser to pose when the camera was ready. This was crazy. She had this psycho after her and this bodyguard that wasn't her princely knight in his white suit of armor. This wasn't a fantasy tale. Thalia somehow wished it could. The bodyguard of hers wasn't going to protect her for her, but for the money. A person knocked on her door of her _prison_.

"Hey, I can come in, Thals." The voice called.

"Can you?" Thalia questioned the voice.

"Fine, may I come in, Thals?" The voice spoke again.

"Whatever you wish," Thalia laughed.

The door opened and it revealed a blonde. For a mere second, Thalia thought it was her bodyguard. She looked for those ocean colored, green-blue eyes, but she found a pair of piercing gray eyes. It was her friend, the master architect, Annabeth Chase.

"Hey, girlie," Thalia smiled. "A little birdie told me you're engaged. Who knew Kelp Face had taste for diamonds? He's such a girl."

Annabeth laughed, "You know, you're making fun of my fiancée."

"Kelp Face is always going to be Kelp Face." Thalia smiled.

"It's not right to being people, especially family, names." Annabeth said motherly.

"I'm sorry, mom!" Thalia grinned.

"You should be." Annabeth shook her index finger.

The two laughed.

"Tell me," Annabeth said. "What is he like?"

Thalia frowned, "Don't start, Beth."

"Why not? He's got to be cute to have you blushing." The blonde smirked.

Thalia couldn't get Castor off her mind. Anytime she tried, she failed miserably. His green eyes didn't say most of his emotions. The only emotion was there was feeling nothing. They also said that this wasn't what he wanted to do with his life, but he did what he needed to do. His blonde hair was simply jellied back. It couldn't ever become a mess. Thalia looked as if she was miles from her current location. He wasn't what she wanted him to be. She didn't believe his tough guy act, but it was so believable that he was really the serious guy. She wished that he could just tell her who he was. Thalia didn't think that she could do this. She couldn't think that she had to do something for him.

"I hate him. He can't get out of my head." She muttered angrily.


	3. Day One

Thalia watched him cross the room to her and bought her to him. She wanted his body so badly. They were far enough apart in personalities and social standing. He held her lovingly as he leaned into her. Thalia closed her eyes as he came closer. He couldn't make her heart beat any harder. Castor smirked.

"You look tense, Miss Grace." Castor said teasingly.

Thalia moaned as his lips met hers. Her arms ringed his neck. He had height over her. Thalia felt her eyes roll back into her head. Castor smirked again as he picked her up. She gasped as he did that. By instinct, she pulled her legs up and around his waist. Thalia looked at his eyes, ocean green beauties, were filled with lust and temptation. His eyes followed hers the whole way. He was smiled sincerely.

"Thalia," he started. "I love you. I'm all yours."

Thalia's mouth went dry. Was this what he truly felt? She hadn't had those feelings for long. She couldn't see if they were real or not. Her gaze went to his. Usually he looked miserable, right now, he didn't look any like that. Castor and Thalia dropped onto the bed. Thalia looked at him lovingly.

"Castor, take all of me. I love you too." Thalia said while moving towards him.

Thalia felt her body fall. She was on the floor of her movie trailer. She looked around for him but no Castor. She got up and back onto her bed.

"Maybe this is getting worst." She sighed. "Castor, I can't take it any further than this."

She shook her head. Now, she's talking to herself. Thalia thought of Castor day and night. It started freaking her. Was she falling in love with him? Was it her imagination messing with her? _This is going to be a long day_, she thought. Thalia got up from the floor and headed to dress herself in sweats. She wasn't doing anything but filming her movie with Apollo Sol, one of the hottest guys you could get. Thalia rolled her eyes at thinking of him. She had to pretend to be dating the pest. It wasn't going well. He wanted go further in their _relationship_, but she wanted to sock him for every wink, _sweetheart_ comment, and move he was trying to make.

A knock sprang her out of thought. Thalia turned towards the door. '_Could it be him?_' She scolded herself of the thought.

"Hey, Miss Grace," Someone yelled.

"That voice." She muttered.

"It's time for you go to hair and makeup." Castor Demos' voice was calling her.

"Thank you, Mr. Demos." She called blushing.

"Whatever."

She heard his footsteps as he left.

Castor shook his head. Why did he have to get this job? He sighed. It wasn't that it wasn't hard, but on contrary, it was boring. Castor kept thinking this as a babysitting job. All he was doing was watching twenty-four hours like a hawk. He looked at his watch as the second hand move throughout its circular face. He sighed.

"Boredom is going to kill first." He mumbled.

Castor started walking to the set as he counted the number of the security staff. It was fourteen of them. It was high number for a staff of a movie. He has been a bodyguard before for a high name. He quit that job when the poor actress started stating that he and she were intimate for some time. He couldn't believe that the paparazzi actually were fooled by that statement. Castor couldn't show his face in public for a few months after it. His thoughts went when someone called for him.

"Hey, Mr. Demos," Drake yelled.

"Castor, please," Castor sighed. "Yes Mr. Richardson."

"Castor, alright, as we are a first name basic, then call me, Drake."

Castor nodded.

"You're earlier than other bodyguards." Drake said. "Is she awake?"

Castor nodded, "You hired me as a bodyguard, not a babysitter."

Castor couldn't see why Drake wouldn't do those things himself or get one of the people, who actually have the job of calling the cast on set. He couldn't understand any of the guy's methods. Drake cracked a grin and a burst of laughter. Castor grimaced as Drake patted his back hard laughing. Drake walked away heading towards the direction of the actress' trailer.

"I hate these people." The bodyguard growled.

It was a few minutes while Castor caught his eyes on the actress, Thalia Grace. She waved to him as friendly as she could. At her side, it wasn't Drake, but her co-star, Apollo Sol. Castor met him when he got here as the actor almost totaled his car. That guy was roaring drunk. Castor smelt it on his breath. Plus, he had flushed skin and red eyes from the alcohol consumption as well as his speech was slurred and he couldn't even walk right to his car to give him a piece of his mind. The blue-eyed blonde actor looked as if he was trying to throw some moves on Thalia. She looked uninterested by his attempts. Thalia tried to walk away, but his hand grabbed for her wrist and he nearly missed.

"Come on, babe." Apollo slurred.

"For the final time, no, and stop calling me, Babe." Thalia hit Apollo or tried.

Castor's senses fell over him. He dashed towards the two co-stars. The blonde bodyguard pushed Apollo into a wall as Thalia gasped as she landed to the floor. Castor made a mental note that she was there. He had to make this bastard pay. Castor pushed the actor into a part of the set. His blonde hair fell over his eyes and he glared at the actor horrifically. The actor whimpered and some of security was called. Castor wasn't even touched. The security guards didn't do anything as they watched in horror. None of them stepped near Thalia's bodyguard. Probably, they knew what he was capable of.

"Listen here and listen well." Castor glared at Apollo. "She said no. Did you hear that? The lady said no. Here let me spell it out for you. N. O. Do you get? Get off of the drinks and drugs. Go clean yourself up for your damn scene and get away from her, you hear. Stay away from Thalia Grace or I'll make you. Are we clear?"

Apollo nodded lazily. Castor pointed to one of the security guards to come to get Apollo Sol off the lot. The bodyguard turned to face Thalia. Thalia was happy to see the bodyguard. Thalia really wanted Castor to beat him. Apollo Sol was always being this best shot. Thalia never liked him and ever will. He gave out his hands and she gladly grabbed onto them. Thalia's face was red, but Castor didn't mind. As she was getting up, Thalia tripped on a loose piece of electronic cable. Her head smashed into her bodyguard's chest. She whined. The actress felt his strong arms go around her as he braced himself for the impact of the actress.

"Are you alright, Miss Grace?" Castor asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the caught." Thalia smiled as she breathed the scent of her bodyguard. Her thoughts were fighting with themselves again like when she was in her trailer. She finally said, "You can let me go."

'_Why didn't you hold me longer?_' Her haunted thoughts came again.

Castor let her go. He was smiling at her. Thalia was enchanted to see that rare sight on the bodyguard. Drake ran towards Thalia and Castor. Castor's straight face came back.

He yelled, "Are you okay, Miss Grace? "

"I'm fine, Drake." Thalia smiled as she looked towards her bodyguard, who had a small smile on. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks to Mr. Demos."

The blonde bodyguard took the whole day in. His day wasn't what he truly believe had happened. He couldn't shake a little paranoia of his at any moment of today. He couldn't believe that he survived his first day of working for the actress. The whole time he thought about what was going to be of him at the end, but all she did was say goodbye to him as he left. She wasn't a bad person at all. Her manager might be a little for paranoid than he was. Castor thought he would be the one believing the paranormal, which didn't really surprise Castor if he was. He believed that he would be, but Castor already worked with some strange loons. He pulled into his garage as he passed the security guard of the building with a wave. He was sorry for that guy he didn't know when he had gone to bed. He felt sorry for him as if he was the one should be sorry about himself as his work wasn't truly something that would give anyone the frights. Castor walked to the elevator and rode with no one because he knew better that normal people actually do need sleep. Castor walked down his hallway and when he arrived to his apartment's door. He stopped for a second as in thought that this wasn't truly what his life was about. He opened his apartment door quietly. He slid his keys onto the small table, where one of several phones in his apartment sat. Mindlessly, the blonde pushed on the message button.

"You have two missed messages." The machine said. "Message one. Tuesday June Seventeenth. Nine-thirty A.M."

"Hey buddy," His best friend's voice spoke. "I was wondering would you be open Saturday. Wise girl has been on my case with my tux. Since you're going to be my best man, you can come with me because you're the only one that could get towards ladies to back off."

Castor chuckled at his friend's voice. Annabeth would have their hinds if Percy didn't get a tux before the weddings. That goof could forget a lot of things such as Valentine's Day. Annabeth was pissed. The message kept playing.

"So, if you get this message, bro, then call me on my cell. Talk to you later, pal."

The machine spoke again. "Message two. Tuesday June Seventeenth. Eleven-fifty A.M."

"Hello, Mr. Demos." A voice said very casually. "Yes, I know who you are. I'm a big fan your work especially dealing with Miss Thalia Grace. She's actually quite a good catch for anything."

Castor's mind was kicked into overdrive. That might have been the stalker of Thalia's. The message played and the man's voice sent shivers down his spine. He felt like shooting his answering machine.

"I just staying good job dealing with Sol. It was quite amusing. I thought those eyes of yours were really scary. Not really because they're not insanely in love like mine. It's good to speak to you and do trace this call because you probably would be getting a dead end. Thank you for promising me a good game with you. You truly are one with many talents and causing me to have laughter is truly something special." The man's voice laughed evilly.

The message machine's robotic voice said. "End of messages."

Castor knew one thing that his whole life was about to end when Thalia was gone with this guy. He didn't want to believe that he was truly a stalker that would be there watching all of the time. Plus, he deal with cases like this more than once. He had to protect the daughter of Dare Enterprise from a crazed maniac, who ended up being a crazy ex of hers. He only hoped that he could be someone that Thalia hardly knew. Maybe he needed to consult with him. Castor really hoped none of these jobs of his had to being him in it. He was his friend. He had helped him before, but he was truly a piece of art himself. Castor wished that if there was one person in this world that would give him the answers, then it would have to be him.

"Why did it have to be him?" Castor muttered angrily. "I hope he likes to have visitors now because I can't have another scalpel be in my face."

**A/N: Who is this mystery person Castor speaks of? Why does He like putting scalpels in people's face? Is He really that scary? Or will He give the answers that Castor seeks? I know I have been MIA for some time, but don't worry. This summer I might go to the stories I been in MIA for and starting again. Nice to write people. Bye.**

**Aaron - kun**


	4. Stalker of the Bodyguard

Castor watched her as she danced around. He couldn't be ever surprised that she was his. Castor wouldn't believe this dark haired vixen was truly who she says. She wasn't his, but she was. She couldn't ever be his. No matter what, she could never be his. She wasn't some person that could be sold to him. She danced. Her smile lit his heart. The dance was enchanting him as he watched. His eyes began to look droopy. The vixen was crawling towards her prey. She purred. Castor was about to say something when her finger silenced him. The vixen was truly messing with him. Castor couldn't take anything anymore. He was hard and she knew.

The dark haired vixen smiled as she rubbed against his hardness. Her smile became a smirk as she spoke to him in a seductive voice.

"You really are having a fun time, Castor." She whispered in a hush voice.

Castor felt a shiver down his back. "Come on, you can't believe that."

She smirked as she grabbed his little friend, "This friend says something different, sweetheart."

"My dark angel, your head is in the gutters." Castor smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

Castor woke with a start. He was falling for her again. He wouldn't dare. It wasn't that he didn't think that she wasn't beautiful. She was quite. Her dark hair always had sunlight hitting it, which cause it to have a glint into it. Her bright blue eyes were always watching as if she excepting soothing to happen especially now. Why did it have to be her?

"_Perce, I'm going to marry her!" A short blonde child said as he watched the television when a dark haired blue eyed girl appeared on the screen._

"_Cas, you're so nuts!" The green eyed dark haired best friend laughed. "She's not going to give you any time."_

"_She would!" The mini Castor yelled._

"_No, she wouldn't!"_

"_She would!"_

"_She wouldn't!"_

_The two friends glared at each other and huffed as they turned facing different directions. _

"_Boys, you play nice now." Percy's mother, Sally, smiled as she walked with a dozen blue chocolate chip cookies on a plate towards those the two friends. She sat the plate onto the table. Sally sat on the couch right by the table. Percy and Castor grabbed a cookie with thanks from each of them. Castor wanted this life with the Jacksons. He knew he wouldn't ever get it. He never got anything without a price._

Even when he fought with his friend, they would argue until Sally told them to forgive each other. Now, he was still best friend. Castor ran his hand in his hair. A shower was only his thought as he got up. He realized that he might want a cold shower. _Damn!_ He thought. _Damn her and her hotness._

When he came out of the bathroom, he headed to his closet to get some random clothes remembering what he has to do after the day of work or _torture_. He sighed. Castor had to go visit Him. Plus, he was cashing in the favor that He owed him. Hopefully, he was in a giving mood. Hopefully, Castor only believed that or She was doing his business. She was fawned over Castor because they had done a one night stand, which he still hadn't a clue what happened then. He shook his head. When he was done, he could smell something, but it wasn't a fire.

Castor hadn't a clue why he was in his bed. He felt as if he was a zombie because the place he landed when sleep hit was on his couch. He couldn't imagine anything that would let him transport himself into his bedroom or else, his bed. Not many people had a key to his apartment. He knew Percy had one because it was his best friend he was talking about. Plus, Percy was only one that he actually trusted now except for him. Something told him it wasn't Percy.

"Jeez, who can do that?" Castor hadn't a clue.

So, he got dress in a dark blue muscle shirt, his black jacket and some dark jeans. He walked out of his room with a surprise. He saw his ex-girlfriend, Hylla Peterson. Castor couldn't believe it. Hylla was another person, who still had his key.

"Damn."

"Oh, Castor." Hylla run towards him and hugged the living life out of him. "I missed you so much."

"Ditto." The blonde rolled his eyes.

The woman, who he previously dated, was in his apartment without even a call. Hylla Peterson was the CEO of the Amazon dot Com. She was back into his life. It was mutually decided that their relationship was truly over. He couldn't believe that she would show her face here again. Her long black hair was tried in a tight ponytail as her dark eyes pierced his heart again. She was perfect, but too perfect. Hylla was dressed in a business suit. Her suit was grey as her turtle neck was black.

Castor was in hell with her. He couldn't get out. Hylla knew that they were over. It wasn't as if he believed, after that night, she would end up coming back to him, but the blonde hadn't a clue why she would. The blonde was speechless. She was there and he hadn't the clue of the reason why. She would usually do this. None of his friend would come over without even the slightest notification to him first. Castor sat on the couch as the business woman sat in a chair, next to the couch.

"How have you been, Hylla?" Castor asked casually, not really caring.

"Fine, Cas. You?"

"I'm been great."

Castor didn't take whatever she made. She had to know he didn't want her around, now or ever. The long silence was killing her as his gut feeling was telling him. This meeting was doing the exact same thing to him. He couldn't deal with this, now. He had a job to be at, but this had to be done and over with before he left.

"I'm sorry." Hylla blurted depressingly.

"Like I care anymore," Castor said bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It was very nice to see you, again. You know you hurt me back then, but you moved on without me. Now, you're back. I don't like this."

"Cas, I didn't -," She stopped when he interrupted her.

"You didn't what. You didn't want to sleep with the guy in 800." The blonde mocked a laugh. "I can't believe anymore. You took my heart and ripped it to shreds. You think poor Castor will take you back. You're wrong, Hylla. I'm not interested with anymore!"

"I'm sorry. Cas, I -," She was interrupted again.

"Cas, never call me that. Only people that are close to me can call me that. Now, get out of my apartment before I call the police." Castor yelled angrily.

Hylla choke a laugh, "Castor, we both know you wouldn't dare call the police for anything."

"But, this is a good reason. You are breaking and entering." Castor yelled. "Give me my key, Hylla." Castor's hand was out for his extra key.

Hylla sighed as she lifted herself out of the chair and grabbed her purse. She went through it before she tossed a key on the keychain of Castor's favorite team.

"It was great to see you, again. I wasn't lying about that. I truly love you, Castor, but I don't think that you love me, anymore." Hylla said as she walked to the door. "As you said, I could let my own self out."

* * *

Castor ran out of his apartment complex. He was going mental, he knew it. Nothing could ever happen to him like an ex-girlfriend of his coming over. He played with his keys. Castor unlocked his car and stepped in. He lay against his seat in silence as he put his key into the ignition and started it up. It purred. He sighed. Again his life was going to be messed up by her. Hylla wasn't one of those girls that would be in Castor's business twenty-four seven. That's one of the reasons he liked her. She made him fall in love with her, but after that stupid night he caught her with him. Castor felt like every relationship of his would end with him getting his heart ripped out.

Castor pulled his cell phone out. He was going to start pressing the numbers for his friend's cell, but he stopped when he thought he saw someone. He blinked as that person was gone. How? His eyes were playing tricks with his mind again. Castor pressed the numbers of the cell phone number of his best friend. The phone was ringing as he waited for the voice of his friend.

"Hello, Percy's here." His friend said. "Cas, this isn't a great time, but what do you want."

"Hey buddy," Castor said. "Hey, you remember that CEO I dated couple months ago."

"Yeah, the one that worked for Amazon dot Com. Why are you being worried?" Percy asked.

"She's back." Castor said.

"Man, are you still in love with her?"

"No, I'm not."

"But isn't she the same one you said that you were going to ask her to marry you like the whole conversation was _I'm in love with her, Perce. This might be my chance for happiness. I'm going ask her to marry me._" Percy said annoyed.

"I know. I know." Castor moaned. "But then seeing her with another had made me broken inside. Damn it, I broke it with her after that night."

Percy paused for a moment on the other line.

"Perce?" Castor questioned.

"Man, I want to know who do you like, now. Give me one straight answer, pal. I'm your best friend. Tell me."

"Perce, you know I love her, now. She's the one I want to be mine. Hylla isn't anything to me now except like a hoe and a witch." Castor explained.

"It's good to know. I felt sorry for you, Cas. It cannot be any harder than dump the one that meant so much to you."

Castor could feel that his best friend was grinning like an idiot.

"I love to chat, bro." Percy apologized. "I got to get to work and so do you, bud."

"Thanks, Perce. Have fun with those fishes." Castor grinned as he disconnected.

Castor lay back against his driver's sit. He was happy to get that off of his chest. Castor heard a heartbeat and he knew one thing that he was really in love with this actress. He was madly in love with Thalia Grace. He had to be crazy, but he knew he was. He sighed as he hit the steering wheel. This wasn't going to be his day at all. Somehow, nothing on Earth would make up for his bad luck.

* * *

Thalia walked onto the set as looked towards where normally would be Castor. She wondered if he quit because of yesterday. She couldn't believe that he would do that. Drake had told her that he hadn't the slightest clue where he was. Maybe he just was running a little late. She couldn't be worrying over him now. Thalia felt her heart ready to explode with sadness. She hadn't the clue that would say what she wanted to say. She was falling for the blonde. He wasn't like most people when it came to celebrities. He couldn't care less. Thalia smiled as she sat in her chair with her legs crossed.

Drake looked ten times more worried than she was. Maybe castor did really quit. Her heart fell into the valid of emptiness. Thalia shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't fell for a person like him. It's not natural. The dark haired actress couldn't feel anymore, but scared. She couldn't feel scared because she had an image to keep. She wasn't afraid of anything. Castor was her knight. He had to save her. When she saw the blonde entered the set, she felt like running to him and hug him to death. She wanted him so bad. She couldn't get off with him not being hers. She knew he might have someone, but Thalia wasn't sure how wrong she was.

"Finally, you come." Drake yelled. "Without you here, Miss Grace could have been killed."

Castor smiled awkwardly, "Don't worry, Drake. I was just off by a few minutes."

"You were. In those minutes, she could have been kidnapped, raped or killed because of your tardiness." Her manager yelled.

"Look at her." Castor commanded. "Does she look kidnapped? Does she look like been raped? Does she look dead to you? All three, I say no."

Drake looked at Thalia greatly. She wasn't kidnapped. She hadn't been raped. She wasn't anything near dead. Why he wrong to judge that? Why was Castor's tardiness led to the most hideous situation? Thalia couldn't believe that Drake was so protective of her. Drake was speechless as he knew that Castor was right. Nothing had happened in his moments of absent. Thalia believed him. The actress couldn't believe that he wasn't late for a good reason. It wasn't as if she knew what he had planned usually. Thalia couldn't blame him for his tardiness because she hadn't a clue why he was late.

Drake walked away to get something ready, but Thalia didn't know what though. He was running around the whole morning without notifying her. Castor stood by her as he was thinking of something important. He watched Drake run around. He knew something was up. He was still horrified from that telephone call he got. None of them should know just yet. Castor had to check all of these people under suspected as the strange stalker of the dark haired actress. Thalia watched Castor without turning from the mirror. She had to get answers from him.

"Why were you late?" Thalia asked.

"My ex felt like giving me a heart attack." Castor said.

"Oh," Thalia could only come up with.

Thalia's heart had dropped. She felt sorry for him. Castor wasn't one for conversation, but he hardly said words to her.

"Do you like her?" She asked curiously.

"What?" Castor's eyes bugged out. Good thing he had his sunglasses.

"I asked you if you still like her." She wasn't even paying attention as she put on some makeup.

"No, I don't. What are you interested?" Castor teased as blush creep on his face.

"What? No way, I'm sorry for asking you give that impression."

Both of them had blush running across their faces.

"Hey, I'm kidding with you."

"I knew that." Thalia said trying to believable.

"Thalia, you are wanted on set!" A man called.

"Well, I have to go." Thalia said.

Castor smirked, "Have fun, little lady."

Thalia pushed him, "You're crazy."

He shrugged still smirking at her as she passed.

* * *

Castor couldn't stop thinking about the stalker of Thalia's. Her stalker knew how to get to him. Now, it wasn't a good time for him to worry about that one person. It could be several people on set. He needed to ask his friend if he knew this person. He only hoped. He sighed as he walked into the bar, his friend worked at. He was washing his glasses. Then, his bartender friend gawk a brunette. Castor chuckled at his friend's sign of weakness. Women were his friend's weakness. He couldn't stand it. The brunette turned her head towards the blonde. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Castor, it's been way too long!" She hugged the living essence out of him.

"The hotshot shows his face in here, again." The scarred face man grinned.

"It's great to see you too, Ares." Castor said sarcastically. "You know you still have some owing to lay down."

Ares, the bartender, huffed, "As if."

"Or I get to tell some people about your fetish." Castor said pending the thought.

"Fine, if that mouth of yours say one thing our deal is off."

Castor smiled innocently and made a motion of zipping his mouth. He threw his imaginary key away grinning.

"Cas, take off that smile." Ares growled.

"Do I have to? I was never good at listening to you, boss." Castor said smirking.

"I'm not your boss, anymore." The bartender said. "I'm been retired for years."

Castor frowned as his fun was dying. "So, is he here?"

"Yes, he's in his usual spot." Ares said bluntly. "You know how he is when done with work."

Castor chuckled, "It's nice to know. Aphrodite, keep out of this guy's way 'cause he doesn't have a clue about himself."

"It's great to see you, again." Aphrodite, the brunette, blew a kiss towards Castor.

Castor grinned fakery. "Same to you."

Castor sighed. A dark haired man sat in his own booth. His brown eyes watched everyone and everything as if he was too paranoid to meet people without throwing someone. Castor couldn't take the feeling away about his own acquaintance.

"Hello, Castor." The male said angrily.

He really hated when Castor needed his help. Well, he really hoped that one of those nurses would actually work against their head doctor.

"Hey, Death Breathe." Castor tried to cheerful.

"Don't call me that." _Death Breathe_ growled. "You know my name. Now, use it!"

"I love you, too." Castor smiled. "Can you help me with my little problem, Doc?"

"Maybe, but if you had told me, he challenged us to find him."

"He did, but he said it wouldn't be easy. I think he used someone else's phone to call me." Castor said. "Nico, use like your connections with the Underground to get this guy."

"I might have to." Nico di Angelo smiled, "This is getting quite interesting, Cas, as he just challenge the wrong people."

"Doc, you are amazing. I got to get you a new scalpel." Castor grinned.

"Yes, you should. Now, get out of here."


End file.
